


Trust

by mimabeann



Series: Gemma's Crew [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: All the soft fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "I trust you"Essie belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Rel/Essie
Series: Gemma's Crew [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715356
Kudos: 2





	Trust

Rel rolled over in bed, pulling the blanket up closer to his face before letting out a contented sigh. Essie felt a smile come to her face as she watched him sleep. His sleep was less fitful than normal, and he looked so relaxed. A smile spread across Rel’s freckled face. “Essie?”   
“Hmmm?” She wasn’t sure if he could actually hear her, he was definitely still asleep.   
“I trust you.”  
She couldn’t help but smile as happiness welled up in her chest. Trust. Trust was hard to earn in their lines of work. “I trust you too Rel.” He scooted closer to her and she leaned her head against his as she let herself drift back off to sleep.


End file.
